


best friends brother

by goreyer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, best friends brother, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreyer/pseuds/goreyer
Summary: Marco only had one explanation for why he was hanging around Fabian Götze's house more than usual.And it definitely wasn't his brother, Mario. Of course not.





	best friends brother

Marco and Fabian had just finished their fifth game of FIFA. Marco had won all five - to Fabian's severe disgust - and was beginning to feel a bit bored by the lack of a challenge his opponent was offering him. Fabian complained bitterly about how he "never usually plays as Real Madrid" and "thinks the controller is running out of batteries because he didn't press the tackle button that gave Marco the penalty". 

"Just face it, Fabian, I'm better than you." Marco shrugged with a cocky smirk.

Fabian scoffed incredulously, "no, it's just luck!"

"Five games of luck? Wow, maybe I should start buying lottery tickets in that case."

Fabian flipped him off and went back to sulking on his phone, not even bothering to turn off the Xbox that was stuck on the humiliating score of 5-1 to Marco. The latter just smiled wider and announced he was going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. At first, Fabian simply nodded, then mumbled an almost inaudible request for one which Marco knew he had to abide to, and so he made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

The Götze house was a large, comforting one just on the edge of town and in very close proximity to Marco's own home. It was only a few minutes walk to his best friends house so he frequented it often - after school especially when neither could be bothered to do homework and simply sought for a source of procrastination. Marco had always been a particularly fussy eater so he never troubled the Götze's with having to feed him; he usually just left before Fabian's parents began to make dinner to avoid being a nuisance.

He had seen glimpses of Fabian's parents a couple of times, sometimes they came into his room to remind him of something and were always extremely polite upon seeing that their son had a guest over. Marco guessed Fabian often didn't tell them he was coming over, but they never seemed to mind, they were a very easy going family as Marco soon figured out.

Marco knew Fabian had two younger brothers, Felix and Mario, both of which he hadn't seen much of, seeing as, much like Fabian, they were locked away in their rooms most of the day, and they both went to a different school to Fabian and Marco, meaning Marco, frankly, had little idea of what they looked like. He simply imagined them as looking like a smaller Fabian.

His familiarity with the house meant that it was almost like second nature walking around it: he knew where every room was and what was in it and who frequented it and in the kitchen he knew what cupboard held which snacks and what levels of the fridge held which drinks. 

The cupboard that contained the glasses was high atop the fridge and even Marco had to stand on his tiptoes to reach into it. Often times he had slipped and almost knocked every glass inside onto the floor, but managed to stabilise himself at the final moment before making an embarrassment out of himself. 

He took two glasses out of the cupboard and - upon thankfully not causing an accident - began to fill them with water from the tap. The light from the window adjacent shone into the kitchen and Marco felt singularly at ease in that moment: taking a deep breath in to consolidate this fact.

Once the two glasses were full, he took one in each hand and turned to go back to Fabian's room. The figure that filled up his vision made him jump, and he only just suppressed a rather embarrassing scream. Unfortunately, what he wasn't able to suppress was his own stupidity and the glass in his right hand slipped from his grip and smashed onto the floor. 

Marco stood for a couple of moments staring at the mess on the floor before diving down to pick up some of the shards.

"Fuck, I'm really sorry, you just made me jump." He apologised profusely, making a pile of shards in his hand.

"Don't pick them up in your fingers you idiot, you're going to cut yourself! Here - take this." The figure pulled something out of the cupboard under the sink and thrust it Marco's way.

Marco looked up at the figure and the first thing that popped into his mind was that this person was a much, much, much, much, much better looking version of Fabian. Which meant he had to be one of the brothers. Marco could only pray that it was Mario, because holy shit was he attractive, and it would be a bit strange if it was Felix seeing as the age difference would be a bit bigger than acceptable. 

The item thrust at him was a dustpan and brush, and Marco took it with a crooked smile that he hope showed some appreciation, because at that moment, he couldn't focus on much more than this boys gorgeous face, so speaking wasn't really on the cards. 

"Sorry again," Marco said when he had swept up most of the shards from the floor, "you made me jump, I didn't realise you had come in the room."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. W-Well, of course I didn't because I barely know you, but... Oh you get what I mean." An adorable blush painted the cheeks of the younger boy and that made Marco's heart sing.

"I barely know you either and you're already causing me to make a fool out of myself." Marco winked shamelessly, because he knew it would affect him, and sure enough, he blushed even deeper whilst looking through his eyelashes up at Marco.

Marco stood up before anything else could be said and emptied the glass into the bin then placing the dustpan and brush back into the cupboard where the other boy had found it. 

Footsteps from the hallway suggested that Fabian was making an appearance, and Marco stole one last long look at the brother before turning his attention to his best friend.

"Are you okay? I heard something smash." Fabian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I dropped a glass. It's that damn cupboard - too high. I cleaned it up though." Marco explained coolly, resting against the counter.

He saw Fabian's brother look at him from the corner of his eye and Marco fought not to smile.

"I get you, it's fucking stupid really. But cheers for cleaning it up. Also, I thought you were out today, Mario." Fabian turned to look at his brother and Marco could finally pin down a name to the beautiful face.

Mario was still staring at Marco when his brother mentioned his name, and rather obviously snapped his vision away to reply, "I just got back, I-I was going to get a drink." 

Fabian accepted the explanation and fished a couple of glasses out from the precarious cupboard, handing one to Mario and filling one up for himself. Whilst he did so, Marco took the chance to take in even more of Mario's appearance: he had a scruffy, mop of hair atop his head that framed a carved face and captivating brown eyes that Marco was sure he could drown in every day for the rest of his life without complaint. The tap turning off signalled the end of Marco's staring and he was forced to drag his eyes away to any corner of the room. 

Fabian made for the doorway and Marco followed close behind, looking once over his shoulder and offering Mario a short wave that left a smile on the younger boys face. Marco returned the gesture and kept watching until Mario was out of sight. The two boys climbed the stairs slowly, Fabian mentioning something about wanting to change the game they were playing because "FIFA was getting too boring and repetitive" which was basically code for "I'm sick of you winning all the time."

Marco agreed without teasing him, however, and they entered back into Fabian's room.

"Say, Fabian, could I stay for dinner?" Marco brought up out of the blue.

Even Fabian was surprised, "Um, sure? I swear you never stay for dinner, what's changed?"

Marco thought back to Mario's blushing face.

"No real reason."

 


End file.
